<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epoch by DreamBirdie (DreamBird711)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577624">Epoch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBirdie'>DreamBirdie (DreamBird711)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble, Dream Turns himself in, Pain, Pandora's Vault, Prison, Regret, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), jut sad, no ghosts, not explictly tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBirdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing where Dream kills Tommy in exile and regrets it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epoch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I listened to Epoch by Salvonic remixed by the living tombstone the whole time while writing and yes it heavily inspired it.<br/>This isn't meant to be good, I wrote it to shove inspo out.</p>
<p>Song: https://youtu.be/K3m3_7RoGZk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream looks down in horror at the blood beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was never meant to go this far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever go this far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He falls onto his knees and runs a hand through the once bright blonde hair that is just so, so, so </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey.” A small franticness rises in him and he shuffles the way too skinny boy’s head into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright. We can figure this out.” He gently pats the pale caved cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a mistake, Tommy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He softly moves Tommy off of his lap and takes a moment to look at the destruction around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the once nicely polished beach now stands a pillar of personal destruction and blown destruction below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looks around at all he’s caused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the answer is far too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small stone of resolution makes itself home in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picks the body of the once bubbly boy up, and lets himself have a final glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many mistakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it’ll be okay because he’s going to repair it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream walks his way through the many terrains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t deserve the quick nether trip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eventually finds a beautiful meadow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The type Tommy and Tubbo would hang out with each other in before he smashed any chance at the duo's survival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quietly digs up a small section of the dirt, trying to disturb as little flowers as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully places and recovers Tommy’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing a large rock as a temporary headstone, he replants the flowers, grabbing a poppy as bright as Tommy's shirt and the blood he spilled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marking the chords, he continues on his way back, towards the people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Towards what used to be his home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Towards what will become his home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly walking through the lands, he gets confused and quiet looks from the citizens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>L’manburg, a waste land. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Badlands, covered in vines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purpled’s UFO, abandoned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream SMP, a quiet grey sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Approaching the finished prison and it’s builder, he takes off his mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring Sam’s confused look, he quietly holds up the poppy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creeper hybrid’s question was low and held an air of misery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what it meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sharply intakes before turning, leading Dream inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He willingly follows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you admit to the murder of Tommy Innit-Minecraft?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stares at the book for a moment before quickly finishing and closing the book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream curls up on the bed of the cell looking down at the slightly crumpled poppy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red petals lit by the light of the cascading lava. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We can make it better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someday. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>